


snakebite

by Anonymous



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Consent, Cybersex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the explicit, soft, desperate, tender cybersex drabble we all need right now
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 337
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	snakebite

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the thirst anons for prompting me. and skamsnake for being the best <3

**Donderdag 20:21  
  
  
**

Robbe: _How was your day? Haven’t had another video from you this week_

Sander: _I haven’t been out  
Sorry_

Robbe: _No sorry necessary  
Are you ok? Can we talk?_

Sander: _Sure  
  
_

It’s unlike Sander to be this reticent, and Robbe’s nervous when he touches the ‘call’ command on his phone screen. He knows Sander’s been struggling in this lockdown, and he knows his own inexperience hasn’t helped. But it seems like everything has gone against him, too: his mama interrupts them almost every time they videochat, he’s had to deny every request Sander’s made to see him because of her chronic asthma, and then the cybersex that never was-- he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, reminding himself to stay focused.

The phone keeps dialing. Robbe’s heart is pounding in his chest as he sits tense on the edge of the bed, his left hand in a fist on his knee.

Finally, Sander answers.

‘Hi.’

‘Hey,’ Robbe says, then pauses. All he hears is Sander’s slow breath on the other end. 

‘Are you in bed?’ he asks.

After a long silence, Sander replies, ‘Yeah.’ It’s short, a little defensive. 

‘I miss you,’ Robbe says. ‘I really miss you. I need you to know that.’

‘Fuck Robbe,’ Sander says, his voice breaking a little. ‘You have no idea. My heart is breaking every day.’

‘Mine too,’ Robbe whispers. ‘I know I don’t show it the same as you, but, I miss you all the time.’

‘Really?’

And with that, Robbe flinches in on himself, realising at the sound of Sander’s insecurity just how much he needs him. 

‘Yes,’ Robbe says, ‘I just-- I’m still learning how to be-- I don’t know, like, I-- I only know how to tell you how I feel when I can touch you.’

He cringes again, wondering if that sounds absurd, and wishes more than ever Sander was really there so he could show him what he means.

‘I’m doing it all over again,’ Robbe sighs, ‘fuck. I’m sorry, I don’t--’

‘No I know what you mean,’ Sander says, his voice warmer now, and Robbe opens his left hand out, imagining he was holding Sander’s hand in it. 

‘I’m sorry this sucks,’ Robbe says, cradling his phone to his face and closing his eyes to try and imagine Sander’s face. ‘I’m sorry my mama keeps interrupting, and that she’s why we can’t see each other, and about turning down … the … you know… the cam sex.’

He frowns, dragging his hand through his hair and internally cursing himself for messing this apology up even more than he’s messed up their dynamic so far.

‘Hey, no--’ Sander says, ‘It’s ok. You-- it’s ok about your mama, I get it, and-- I feel bad about bringing up sex when you weren’t comfortable--’

‘That’s just it though,’ Robbe groans, ‘It’s not that- I want to do it, I just feel so inept and charmless when there’s a screen between us. Fuck. I don’t know what to do. If you were here, I’d just … I’d kiss you and then- and then you’d know how much I mean it, you know?’

Sander makes a small hurt noise, and Robbe hears him shakily say, ‘Yes, I do.’

‘Ik hou van jou,’ Robbe whispers, like a secret. And how apt, he thinks, he does it like a secret, while Sander paints it in murals, for the world to see. Another way Robbe’s let him down.

‘Ik hou van jou,’ Sander replies. ‘That’s all that matters.’

‘I need to talk to you more but-- I want us to have some real privacy, when my mama is asleep,’ Robbe explains. ‘Can I call you again later? Maybe… maybe video chat? And then…’

Sander hums down the line, ‘Yeah, I’d like to see you.’

‘And then,’ Robbe says again, steeling himself to show the same bravery Sander has, ‘then I can-- I can give you that apotheosis, too.’

Absolute silence.

‘Sander, you there?’

‘Are you-- are you saying-- I mean, I don’t want to presume--’

Robbe rolls his eyes and smiles through his boyfriend’s fumbling. ‘I’m saying we can maybe go to sleep the way we normally would, yes.’

A sharp intake of breath. Then Sander groans into the phone. ‘Oh, god, Robbe…’

‘We can, uhm. We can have a safe word maybe? If something happens we’re not sure about?’

‘How about “Chernobyl”?’ Sander offers.

‘Perfect. OK, well. I-- I’ll call you after 10.’

‘I’ll be here. Slowly dying.’

‘You’ll live.’

‘Don’t be so sure.’  
  
  
  


*

**  
  
Donderdag 22:42**

  
  
  
Robbe: _So_

Sander: _…_

Robbe: _My mama is asleep._

Sander: _Never was dirty talk so wholesome_

Robbe: _You’re the one who knows how to dirty talk, not me_

Sander: _I disagree  
Some of the things you’ve said in the past, Robin…_

Robbe: _Like what?_

Sander: _Remember the hotel?_

Robbe: _No. Remind me?_

Sander: _Robbe_

Robbe: _I remember ;) I remember you had quite a lot to say that night, too.  
In the shower, specifically._

Sander: _Fuck. We need to have shower sex again._

Robbe: _I mean. It was great, don’t get me wrong  
But I got too cold _

Sander: _Well, good thing I was there_

Robbe: _Wish you were here right now_

Sander: _Me too. So much._

Robbe: _I really prefer it when you touch me_

Sander: _Fuck_

Robbe: _I want your hands on me  
The way you hold me when we’re together   
...when I’m face down_

Sander: _Oh god_

Robbe: _When I touch myself it’s just not the same_

Sander: _Robbe… are you…_

Robbe: _Videochat me and find out  
You free?_

Sander: _Like I haven’t been waiting here for two hours with my life flashing before my eyes_

Laughing to himself, Robbe touches the ‘video’ command on his phone and lies back on his pillow, throwing his left hand over his head, and biting his lip from sheer anticipation. If all goes well, he’ll surprise Sander tonight and make them both feel just a little less isolated.

Sander answers, and he’s on his side in bed, his face the only light in the darkness, as they both grin, and let out a relieved ‘Hey.’

‘You’re killing me,’ Sander says, but he’s still smiling.

Robbe moves his hand to the button on his jeans and tilts the camera -- holding his breath and reminding himself he can stop whenever he wants to -- so Sander can see him undo it, and pull the zip down, too, to reveal the lack of underwear beneath.

‘Oh fuck,’ Sander sighs, before he pulls off his t-shirt and holds the phone close so he can watch every move Robbe makes.

Bringing the camera back to his face, Robbe suddenly feels exposed, too exposed, like this whole thing is a waste-- but he stops the thought, and instead gently asks Sander, ‘What would you do next -- if you were here?’

Sander licks his lips and sighs, ‘I’d… fuck, Robbe, I’d kiss you so deep, I’d lose all sense just bringing your mouth to mine. I miss the feeling of my tongue touching yours. I miss tasting you like that.’

And all at once, Robbe feels centred again. He nuzzles into the pillow and whispers out Sander’s name, soothed by the reassurance of their intimacy, and when Sander whispers back ‘ _you’re beautiful_ ,’ Robbe can’t help but move his hand down and pull his jeans off, cupping his dick and massaging it, unsurprised that it’s already half-hard. 

He sighs a little louder, just so Sander knows he’s touching himself.

‘Oh, god,’ Sander moans, his right hand flicking his nipple and his mouth open with his panting. ‘Robbe, you-- you sound amazing. I love so much how you sound in bed, baby.’

Robbe feels the tears prick the corners of his eyes, the emotion hitting him now the way he’d dreaded it would. But he wants Sander. So much. And he wants Sander to know.

‘I love the way you make me sound,’ Robbe groans back, staring boldly into the camera, as he gently starts jerking himself off, knowing Sander can see the way his arm moves, knowing it’ll drive Sander wild.

‘I’m so hard,’ Sander whines, his hand moving down his chest.

Another flash of insecurity stops Robbe in his tracks, and he suddenly blurts out, ‘Chernobyl!’

Instantly, Sander pauses, and sits up. ‘Are you ok?’ He scans Robbe’s face, ‘Was it something I did?’

Robbe shakes his head, ‘No, I just-- are you-- you’re alone, right? No-one else is awake?’

‘I’m alone,’ Sander replies. ‘Everyone is asleep. I promise. And my door is closed and locked.’

‘Ok,’ Robbe says, letting a breath go, ‘sorry. I just-- I don’t know, I just got nervous--’

‘That’s alright,’ Sander says, smiling back at his boyfriend, ‘that’s what the safe word is for. I wasn’t expecting any of this, and it’s only good when we’re both into it. Ok? So if you need to stop, whenever, then we stop.’

‘Thank you,’ Robbe says, ‘You’re the best.’

‘ _Nee_ ,’ Sander says, falling back against his bed, ‘That’s you.’

‘You know, I… I had a wet dream about you last night,’ Robbe confesses, biting his lip and watching Sander’s face for his reaction, which is exactly as he’d anticipated. Surprised. Joyous. Aroused. Seduced.

‘You did?’ Sander prompts, his eyes dark and his tongue peeking out between his lips.

‘I couldn’t help it,’ Robbe says, ‘I fell asleep thinking about you. About your fingers. About you inside me.’

Sander moans and bites the tip of his own tongue, closing his eyes and moving his hand down his chest again as he whispers, ‘Baby can I touch myself?’

‘Yes, but only if you tell me what you’re thinking about,’ Robbe says, reaching down between his own legs and tracing the line of his taint the way Sander does sometimes.

‘I’m-- I’m thinking about the back of your neck,’ Sander says, ‘and the curve of your ear, and the smell of your hair…’

Robbe sighs and reaches for the lube, snipping the lid and blindly squirting out too much - not that he cares, he rushes to bring it to his dick and he shivers when he spreads it around the tip and down the shaft. He hasn’t jerked off in so long, and it just feels like more when Sander is watching him the whole time.

Slowly, Robbe is starting to understand the appeal of cybersex. With Sander’s eyes on him, Sander’s moans at his ear, a part of him is opening up to liking the fact that he’s being watched but can’t be touched. There’s more control, more than he’s anticipated, and he relaxes more into it.

‘Take off your pants, Sander,’ Robbe urges, as he quickly drops the phone and removes his own t-shirt, lying back on his duvet naked head-to-toe. When he looks at the screen again, Sander is naked, too, his hand wrapped around his dick, the camera angled from his thigh so Robbe can see right up his chest to his face, his mouth open and his brows drawn together. 

‘Fuck you’re hot,’ Robbe admits, ‘I wish I… god, I just wish I could touch you…’

Then Sander moves the camera up his chest and back to his face. ‘Robbe - show some more, please…’

Robbe doesn’t even hesitate now, he smiles cheekily at his boyfriend, and rolls onto his front, tilting the camera so he has a bird’s-eye view of his ass.

‘Oh, fuck…’ he hears Sander moan. ‘You-- you fucking tease.’

‘Not teasing,’ Robbe moans, but then he raises his left knee on the bed, revealing just a little more, but not enough for Sander. Never enough.

‘Now I’m teasing a bit,’ Robbe says, giggling into his pillow, enjoying the fact he’s holding his phone right above his ass just for his boyfriend’s pleasure, and idly jerking himself off.

‘Baby,’ Sander moans, and Robbe can hear the sounds of his hand speeding up. ‘I want to pull you apart like a peach and drink you up.’

‘Oh--’ Robbe says, bringing the phone to his face, and rolling onto his back, his hand speeding up too.

‘I miss you in my mouth,’ Sander sighs and moves his phone so Robbe can see how he’s spreading his legs, pulling on his balls with his free hand, then jerking off hard and slow. Robbe’s mouth waters seeing Sander on display like that, his dick so heavy like Robbe remembers it when he’s this turned on. 

‘I miss it too,’ Robbe gasps, ‘I don’t wanna go to sleep without this anymore.’

‘Baby,’ Sander sighs, ‘you won’t have to. But I’m-- I’m absolutely not gonna last with you sounding like that.’

‘Me neither,’ Robbe says, ‘it’s pathetic.’

‘It’s been too long.’

‘It just doesn’t feel as good when it’s not you,’ Robbe says, ‘you make it feel like fucking fireworks.’

Sander whines, and looks into the camera, ‘Now you know how I feel, baby.’

‘Tell me what you’re thinking,’ Robbe says, needing to know what is going through his boyfriend’s head right now. 

‘I’m thinking about that mole on your inner thigh,’ he says, his voice gravelly and dark now and Robbe wants to roll in it, ‘I’m thinking about how you squirm when I kiss it and how you smell down there, so warm and earthy and mine.’

‘Sander…’ 

‘What about you, hm? What’s my dirty boy thinking about?’

They’re both breathless, hands slick with precum and lube and desperate need to fill the space around them with each other, feeling the tension intensify in their guts, unfurling with every word they speak, the heat rising through their chests, up their cheeks, and Robbe nearly feels dizzy with it. He says, 

‘I’m thinking about that time you came over after New Years, and the way you … you asked me to lie back on the bed …’

‘Yes,’ Sander sighs, sweat beading on his forehead now from the effort, his eyes black with lust.

‘And you… you towered over me on your hands and knees… and you just - fuck - you trailed that one finger from my lips, down my chin, my throat, m-my chest…’

‘Mmm,’ Sander groans.

‘And then you put your hands together and pushed them between my legs and--’ 

Robbe sighs out a long moan, then spreads his free hand across his taint and down towards his hole, reliving the feeling.

‘And then you just pushed them all the way apart, y-you… your hands felt so good and big on the backs of my thighs, Sander-- I think about it all the fucking time… right before you just ducked your head down and put your tongue inside me...’

He trails off in a whine, bringing his hand back to his dick and quickly tugging it, his breath short and panting now, so horny from the memory and hornier still from how filthy and good and gorgeous it feels to retell it to Sander, letting him know just how much he likes it.

‘I’ll do it again,’ Sander growls, ‘I fucking swear, Robbe, I’ll do it again and I’ll stay down there til you beg for mercy twice.’

‘Oh god,’ Robbe moans, ‘please-- please Sander I’m so close--’

‘Me too, baby. I wanna come with you. Can we do that?’

Robbe nods, out of breath and mouth dry from how harsh he’s been panting, while he plants his feed on the bed. 

‘That’s it,’ Sander groans, ‘You’re doing so well, so well for me--’

‘Keep going that way,’ Robbe says through gritted teeth, ‘and I’ll indulge your Daddy kink.’

Sander’s eyes roll back. ‘Fuck, Robbe- don’t joke-’

‘Or what?’ Robbe says, bolder now than he’s ever been, ‘I know you like it. You’re not subtle.’

‘Baby, please-- I can’t-- I’m so close--’

‘I know. I like it too. I want to say it,’ Robbe moans. ‘I want you. I want you. _I want you Daddy_.’

And Robbe feels the climax surprise him, just subsume him in absolute pleasure, his back arched and his jaw clenched, his fist tight, as he hears Sander shudder and moan, and all at once Robbe misses the feeling of Sander’s cum inside him, or on his thighs, or in his hand, the surety of his pleasure and joy with Robbe’s touch, but then Sander himself sighs through the phone, 

‘Fuck.’

And Robbe feels it too, the grief in that word, the terrible sense of loss, and they both get emotional, Robbe wiping his tears away with the back of his hand, hushing Sander as soothingly as he can, reminding him to clean up and then it won’t feel so bad.

‘I know,’ Robbe says, once he’s thrown the tissues in the bin, snuggling under his duvet and into his pillow, ‘I fucking miss you too. I hate this.’

‘I need to hold you,’ Sander replies, his face nearly obscured by his duvet, too. ‘This is the part I wanna feel you the most.’

‘It’s only temporary.’ Robbe smiles, hoping Sander will get some comfort from that. ‘It’s only temporary.’

‘Ik hou van jou,’ Sander says, his eyes wide and beseeching. 

‘Ik hou van jou,’ Robbe replies, seeing in Sander’s own gaze the certainty of their intimacy. ‘Put my t-shirt on, maybe that will help.’

‘Put mine on too?’ Sander asks. Robbe grins back at him and nods.

They each go to their wardrobes, take out the t-shirts they exchanged before quarantine, and put them on, returning to bed to feel that bit closer to each other. Sander asks Robbe if he liked the cam sex. Robbe shyly nods. And they fall asleep with the promise that they’re one day closer to the real thing.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm zaddyskam on tumblr <3


End file.
